Esto No es Un Estupido Shojo
by TheParkerPress
Summary: Desde que Stan y Kyle se enteraron de que iban a ser padres su vida dio un giro de 360 grados. ¿Kenny sigue negando su verdadera orientación sexual? ¿Craig y Tweek se odian de una manera nunca antes vista? ¿Pip sigue siendo el mismo chico humillado? ¿Wendy trata de recuperar a Stan con medidas desesperadas? Esto es una malísima idea. Style, Bunny, Creek, Dip, etc :V!
1. ¿Kyle está?

**Título: **Esto No Es Un Estúpido Shojo

**Ranking: **T (+13) tal vez cambie ewe.

**Advertencias: **Slash/yaoi, lenguaje. Advertencias por capítulo. Van a cambiar.

**Parejas: **Style, Bunny, Creek, Dip, Tyde, Grophe, Gike, Ruren, Candy. :3

**Disclaimer: **South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone *3*

**Notas: **Asdfasafad, he vuelto memines ;V sho sigo feliz con los discos *-* los escucho a cada rato :'33 y bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic narrado en primera persona en el punto de vista de uno de mis personajes favoritos! :D (Además que me identifico más con él x'DD) y pensé que sería una buena idea de practicar ;u; no quedó como esperaba pero tampoco está tan mal.

El fic va a tener O'cs :B pero eso sería algo de spoiler (?) ya que aparecerán en otros capítulos. Pero aún así, están advertidos. Si quieren leer, pues adelante, si no, no sé por qué carajos estás aquí anda a leer otro fic xD.

\\(._.)/

_¿Kyle está…?_

"…_Porque yo llegué aquí con una carga,__y me siento mucho más ligero__desde que te conozco__**"**__**Green eyes. Coldplay.**__  
_

**Stan**

Abrí los ojos como plato. Notoriamente sorprendido, y llegaba a ser razonable en cualquier punto de vista.

Miraba nervioso cada rincón de la sala de espera del hospital en donde ambos nos encontrábamos.

_¿Por qué?_

No es que esté molesto o algo por estilo, ¡Para nada! Nunca llegaría a estar enojado con Kyle por una cosa como esa…no.

Es…la sorpresa.

Oh sí, digamos que la noticia me tomó desprevenido.

-Es…estoy embarazado…

Sep. Kyle Broflovski, mi novio desde hace tres años, estaba embarazado…de mí.

Kyle me miraba con los ojos llorosos, esperando una respuesta por parte mía. Pero no, como el cobarde que era, sólo me quedé con una pista de una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios y tieso en ese mismo lugar. Sin palabras…no lograba articular alguna aunque quisiera.

_Que pendejo era. ¿No?_

Finalmente, mis labios se entreabrieron empezando a formar palabras…pero sin coherencia.

-Eh…yo…este…Kyle…

El judío trataba de captar cada palabra incoherente que decía. Incapaz de entender, y no lo culpo, de ser él habría hecho lo mismo. Me di una paliza mental. Bien, ahora sí puedo decir algo. Así que lo escupí de una buena vez.

-Kyle… ¿Cómo carajos pasó?-Bueno, admito que no fue una buena pregunta que digamos. Pero estaba bajo demasiada presión. Creo que ahora entiendo a Tweek…

-Eh, tampoco lo sé…-sonaba alterado, pero no alzaba el tono de su voz-Pero bueno…ya está…y no hay vuelta atrás. Aaagh, ¿Por qué estás cosas me pasan a mí? Es…tan confuso…llevo doce semanas…vomitando, teniendo antojos y cambios repentinos de estado de ánimo…creo que ya lo veía venir-intentó forzar una sonrisa. No lo logró-Cuando fui al doctor…él parecía sorprendido con los resultados. ¡Y me dijo que era el primer caso de un hombre embarazado! Coño, Stan…yo…tengo miedo y me siento raro…

Yo también…yo también me sentía raro.

Y a la vez feliz.

Rayos, una mezcla de rareza y felicidad.

Sinceramente, me sentía confundido. ¿Kyle está embarazado de mí? ¿Será niño o niña? Bieeen, esa duda es algo apresurada pero…

-Kyle, no te preocupes.

Me entusiasmaba de sobremanera tener que saber que el pelirrojo judío que tanto amaba estaba esperando un hijo o hija mía. ¿Qué querían que pensara? Pues sí, estaba boquiabierto ante la noticia. Se supone que solo las mujeres se embarazaban. Pero… ¡Al carajo! El solo pensar que tendré un hijo me daba una sensación profunda de tener que gritar a los cuatro vientos que seré padre.

En resumen; estaba contento.

Pero…había una pequeña "interrupción", por así decirlo.

-Gra…gracias…

Kyle no parecía tan contento que digamos.

El pelirrojo se acercó a mí con intenciones de abrazarme. Le respondí rodeando mis brazos alrededor de él. Nos quedamos en esa posición durante un buen rato, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Le acaricié sus cabellos, sí, eso a veces lograba relajarlo.

-Estoy tan confundido… ¿Cómo carajos reaccionará mi mamá? Rayos, ¡me largará de la casa si se entera!-exclamó, alterado. Y no exageraba, Sheila Broflovski podía llegar a esos extremos. Pero a correrlo de la casa es una idea precipitada…digamos que, tal vez me castre.

_Castrarme, exacto._

Esa propuesta sería la primera que se le cruce en la mente a la señora, sin lugar a dudas.

-Kyle, tranquilo. No creo que tu mamá te haga eso. Será a mí a quien castigue…-la verdad, dura y cruel verdad.

-No lo sé. Pero se molestará conmigo…eso sí-¿Acaso Kyle le tenía miedo a su madre? Lo entiendo, la señora Broflovski puede ser…eh, ¿Cómo me explico?-¡Nos obligará a que nos casemos!

Mi boca se alargó, formando una sonrisa. ¿Casarme con Kyle? Hace unos días vi un vestido de novia que…Stanley, concéntrate. Tal vez te "emocione" ver a tu novio con un vestido de novia pero…no.

-Eh…Ky, tranquilízate-respondí finalmente-No va a pasar nada malo, tu madre se alterará pero no hará nada-era raro, la forma en cómo hablaba aspiraba un aroma calmante, ni yo lo veía venir.

-¿Lo prometes?-inquirió con una entonación algo infantil. Si hubiera sido Kenny habría muerto de sobrecarga diabética.

-Lo prometo…-solté con el mismo tonito relajante. ¿Saben? De todas las cosas raras que pasaron en este pueblo nunca me imaginé que un hombre embarazado estuviera catalogado acá.

Sentía en mi interior una mezcla rara de sentimientos; y entre ellos podía diferenciar a la alegría y confusión.

Sí, podía asegurar que las cosas iban de la puta madre.

…

-¿¡Estás embarazado!?-una voz proveniente de solo una persona en particular inundó toda la casa. Kyle y yo nos vimos obligados a taparnos los oídos-Oh Moisés, Kyle, mi niño…-la señora Broflovski corrió hacia donde estaba su hijo, y lo abrazó fuertemente, a punto de llorar-¡Te dije que debías de usar protección pero nooo…!-a continuación la señora regordeta le dio un buen sermón sobre el uso correcto de condones y lubricantes. Yo…solo me quedé sentado bajo la seria mirada de Gerald Broflovski apuntando en mi nuca, tuve el presentimiento de que me estaba fulminando con la mirada-¿Entendiste Kyle? Si no, mira a Ike, con novio pero cuidándose bastante. No va a tener relaciones con Georgie a menos de que sean mayores de edad, ¡Sólo tienes diecisiete años Kyle!

Un inaudible "sí, mamá. Entiendo" se oyó apenas.

-Sólo quiero saber… ¿Cómo pudiste quedar "embarazado"?-ambos levantamos nuestros hombros, dando señal de que tampoco teníamos una idea. Sheila dio un largo suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarse. Gerald se paró junto a su esposa, ayudándola.

Ah sí, me olvidé decirles…estábamos en la casa de los Broflovski, supongo que todos debieron de haberlo sabido e intuido.

-Bueno, Stanley…quiero hablar seriamente contigo-la voz de Gerald me tomó desprevenido, aún así asentí. La mirada inquieta de mi pelirrojo novio me asustó aún más de lo que ya estaba. Tragué saliva y me dirigí hacia donde estaba "mi suegro"-Vayamos a la cocina.

-Está bien señor-respondí, más por educación por Kyle que por otra cosa-¿De qué…quiere hablar?-pregunté con timidez y los nervios tomando posesión de mi cuerpo.

-Stanley, te conozco desde que eras un bebé…trátame con confianza. Puedes llamarme Gerald, ¡O simplemente Ger-ger!-esbozó una sonrisa. Que suerte, pensaba que me iba a castrar o algo por el estilo.

-Bien, Gerald. ¿De qué quiere hablar?-la incomodidad estaba rondando.

-…Stanley: Si bien sabes, eres amigo de Kyle desde que tienen memoria.

Asentí, y era verdad-creo que ya todos lo saben-abrí los ojos por primera vez y ahí estaba, con su cabellera pelirroja y su mirada inocente. La primera vez que hablamos fue a los dos años de edad, obviamente, fue una conversación entre bebés; con solo unas cuantas sílabas _da da da_.

-Y que siempre estuvieron el uno para el otro desde que tenían nueve años. Cuando se volvieron super mejores amigos-recordaba con algo dificultad, pues la amistad que tenía con el judío era desde tiempos inmemorables-Y…cuando tuvieron catorce años…

Me ruboricé, y asentí de nuevo.

-…Se volvieron novios-concluyó "Ger-ger".

Sí, desde los catorce años Kyle y yo nos hemos vuelto novios. Lo gracioso del tema es que la gente que nos rodeaba, al vernos agarrados de la mano o besándonos en plan amoroso, no se sorprendían, nos venían diciendo que se notaba a kilómetros que terminaríamos siendo enamorados.

Y no se equivocaron para nada.

Yo, a mi sincera opinión, quería mantenerlo en secreto, pero Kyle no, quería decirle a todo el mundo que era muy feliz conmigo, además de que él no veía la razón por estar escondiendo nuestro amor. Pero yo sí tenía una, y tiene nombre: Wendy Testaburger. No, no sigo enamorado de ella-por las dudas, porque sería tan descarado e hipócrita que siga amando a Wendy y esté con Broflovski-, ella es el puto problema…pero, estaría cambiando de tema, así que sigamos en donde estábamos.

Finalmente, opté por hacerle caso a Kyle y terminamos en la casa del pelirrojo, admitiendo ante la familia Broflovski que estaba loco por su hijo.

"_Sabía que mi hermano iba terminar por darle el culo a su mejor amigo_"

"_¡Oh Moisés, Kyle, te felicito! Solo quiero verte feliz hijo, ven aquí…_"

"_Espero que lo cuides bien Stanley, te estaré vigilando_"

Piensen y tomen sus conclusiones sobre quien dijo cada frase. No creo que les resulte difícil adivinar.

¿Y mi familia? Respecto a ellos…sucedió casi lo mismo.

"_El pendejo y el judío. Ohh…suena tan gay_"

"_Kyle, Stanley…estoy feliz por ustedes. Espero que tengan suerte en su relación_"

"_Stan… ¿¡Saliste marica!? ¡¿Ahora qué carajos le digo al abuelo?!_"

"_Meh, sabía que Billy saldría marica_"

Y con solo recordarlo me daban ciertas ganas de reírme. En serio, solo reírme, tirarme al piso y seguir riendo.

Se lee algo tonto pero para mí es algo normal…después de todo, ¿Vivo en South Park, no? Cualquier cosa puede pasar en este pueblo montañés.

Cualquier cosa…hasta el hecho de hacer que un hombre quede embarazado.

-Y pensaba que tú lo respetarías…

Volviendo al tema actual…

'_Oh…lo siento querido suegro. Pero yo no tengo la jodida culpa de que su hijo haya salido completamente sexy que con solo verlo me dan ganas de cogerlo hasta el cansancio'_

Sep, esa hubiera sido mi respuesta de no ser por haber prevenido la mirada seria que tenía el castaño mayor. Solo recuerden, habíamos comenzado alegremente esta conversación y ahora, el ambiente cambiaba de manera rápida hasta tensarse; en pocas palabras, todo se estaba volviendo incómodo…y Gerald me estaba dando cierto temor.

-Discúlpeme señor Broflovski…-_'Ya no volverá a pasar' 'No lo volveré a hacer' _¿En serio? ¿Con esas palabras iba a terminar mi oración? Me olvidé completamente que ya no soy un niño. Que este tipo de "errores" no se pueden resolver ni mucho menos tratar de evadir. Hay que ser, como le dicen, responsables, una nueva palabra al vocabulario-…

-Stanley, pensaba que con lo que me habías prometido no ibas a hacerle algo a mi Kyle.

¿Prometer algo?

¿Le he prometido algo al señor Broflovski?

"_No se preocupen señores, que respetaré a Kyle y lo trataré como es debido. No lo engañaré o algo por el estilo, porque lo amo…_"

Malditas costumbres.

-Soy consciente de eso, señor Broflovski. Y sigo pidiendo disculpas. Es que…-_'nos dejamos llevar'_.

-¿Es que qué?

-Nada…es que…no sabíamos que Kyle quedaría embarazado, los hombres no se embarazan…

Gerald dio un bufido.

-¿Tus padres saben sobre esto?-negué con la cabeza.

-No. Luego de decirles a ustedes iríamos a mi casa.

-Oh Stanley. ¿Ahora qué harás?

Dirigí mi mirada hacia cualquier punto de la cocina. Esa pregunta… ¿Ahora qué hago? Tenía una idea clara, y esa idea consistía en que no iba a dejar a Kyle. ¿Dejarlo? ¿Qué clase de persona era yo para dejarlo solo en esto? Amo a ese judío con toda mi alma, y si se trata de mi futuro hijo o hija entonces lo acompañaré…hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-No dejaré a Kyle-mi voz sonaba firme. Detalle que me gustó y me dio más ánimos para seguir-Lo acompañaré… ¿Kyle…no dejará sus estudios por _esto_, verdad?

-Eso tendré que hablarlo con Sheila-contestó-Y me alegra un poco que estés dispuesto a afrontar tus responsabilidades-"afrontar", no me gusta cómo suena palabra…es como si estuviera hablando de algo malo.

Sin embargo, asentí.

-Sí, señor-repliqué-Me pregunto cómo estará la conversación de Kyle y Sheila…-esta vez la duda fue dirigida hacia mí.

-¡_Estoy tan confundida como tú hijo!_-oí una voz que provenía de la sala. Supuse que era la de Sheila-_¡Pero a la vez estoy muy molesta! ¿Cómo pudiste haber quedado embarazado? ¿Qué es eso jovencito?_

Intuía escuchar un "Te dije que debías usar protección, _Bubalah_" acompañado de un sermón sobre el sexo en menores de edad, pero al parecer, mi intuición falló.

-_Es que no sabía que iba a quedar embarazado mamá_…-la voz sonaba irritada. Supuse que, Kyle trataba de ocultar ese tono, pero era en vano.

-_¡Pero de todas maneras se supone que Stanley no debía de ponerte una mano encima_!-gritó. Oh sí queridos lectores, lo gritó. Sin siquiera tener un poco de vergüenza.

Ubiqué los dos dedos en el puente de mi nariz y lo apreté, claramente sonrojado. No, después de esto, no me atrevía salir a la calle como si nada hubiera pasado.

-_…_-no lo veía pero estaba seguro de que Kyle estaba superando los colores de su cabellos-_Aaagh, mamá…_

-_Nada de "mamá" Kyle. ¿Ahora cómo seguirás en tus estudios? Simplemente no lo puedo creer_-seguía regañándolo. De haber sabido que la pelirroja reaccionaría así, hubiéramos ido primero a mi casa.

Volví mi mirada hacia Gerald, quien me miraba de una manera rara, también estaba incómodo por la conversación que se estaba dando en la otra pieza. Le dirigí una mirada de "_En serio, ¿Cómo puedes soportarla?_" a lo que él rió nervioso, respondiéndome con un "_El sexo lo es todo, hijo_"

Asentí levemente, recordando hace tiempo que Gerald y Sheila solían jugar a RolePlay…pobre Ike, no pudo superar el hecho de ver a sus padres teniendo sexo.

Me senté en una silla junto a mi suegro-ya no lo pondré en comillas, porque sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría siéndolo-y decidí esperar a que termine todo este asunto.

Después de este pequeño "incidente", pude acabar deduciendo que Sheila Broflovski puede ser un poco dura de convencer.

…

-…

-…

-¿Cómo se siente que te cojan por el culo, Kyle?

Okay, ese último comentario fue algo inapropiado de poner. Pero si iba a contar la historia. Tenía que poner _todos _los detalles.

-Randy, por favor-mi madre miró al aludido quien se hacía llamar mi padre, de manera seria.

-Sólo quería saber-se excusó el pelinegro sentándose en su sitio nuevamente. Ahora sí, nos encontrábamos en mi casa, en la sala. Después de varios minutos inagotables de puros sermones sobre el embarazado a temprana edad, el sexo en menores de edad y sobre el buen uso de condones.

-Hmm…déjame ver si escuché bien Stanley: Kyle…-asentí-…bebé…-asentí de nuevo-Oh, esto es inesperado…

Shelly miró curiosa el estómago del pelirrojo, este último se tensó un poco.

-¿Cuántas semanas o meses tienes?

-Ah…

-No contestes, Kyle-le pedí con tono suplicante. En primera, porque sabía que la puta de mi hermana solo lo hacía por molestar y en segunda, no quería que supieran _exactamente _en que día hicimos "eso".

-Que nos lo diga Randall, tenemos derecho a saber. ¿No?-esta vez habló mi madre.

Me apreté el puente de la nariz. _Por favor…algún milagro inesperado o algo…_

-Tengo…doce semanas…

-¡¿Doce semanas?!-todos, _todos_ gritaron, sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada al respecto, Stan?-preguntó mi papá. Yo…solo me encogí en mi asiento.

-Doce es mucho tiempo…-murmuró Sharon. ¿Qué querían? ¿Qué les cuente cuándo tengo intimidad? Eso sería invadir el espacio personal, ¿No?

-Wow…sólo…wow…-bien, era definitivo que Shelly no tenía nada productivo que decir.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por el apoyo-contesté con sarcasmo. Sabía que era mala idea, pero la pesadez que tenía era suficiente para explotar.

-No…no te lo tomes a mal cariño-al fin, mi madre actuaba como tal-Sólo queremos saber… ¿Por qué Kyle quedó embarazado?

Estaba tan confundido como ellos.

-Tampoco lo sabemos-Kyle se animó a responder-el doctor me dijo que tampoco sabía.

-Kyle, ¿Seguirás con tus estudios?-después de la secundaria, en el pueblo surgió una nueva ley donde nos mandaban a una academia para reforzarnos más durante dos años y luego de eso a la universidad, a mí no me agradó esa idea, pero al parecer al noventa por ciento de la población si lo hizo; Era obvio que Kyle seguiría los pasos de su padre, aunque no lo veía tan a gusto, terminaría siendo abogado. Mientras que yo elegí la veterinaria…por mi gran afecto hacia los animales.

-Este…sí…lo hablé con mi mamá-sentí una oleada de alivio rellenar mi cuerpo, algo indescriptible. Por lo menos no me alejarían del bermejo.

-Me parece bien…Stanley, tenemos que hablar de esto…y lo sabes perfectamente.

Al parecer, el saber que Kyle seguiría estudiando no fue suficiente para impedir que una sensación inquietante tomara tenencia de mi cuerpo. Haciéndome temblar con violencia hasta el punto de parecerme a Tweek.

_Nota mental: Decirle al rubio paranoico que por fin lo entiendo y lo compadezco._

-Entonces me voy-dijo mi novio. ¿Kyle me iba a dejar? ¿Después de todo lo que hice por él? Eso duele, Ky, en serio.

-No, no, no voy a dejar que algo te pase. Mejor quédate, Kyle, será mejor-contestó inmediatamente Sharon.

-Está bien-aceptó, dudoso. Pero al fin y al cabo aceptó. Y se quedó en el asiento. Shelly había subido a su cuarto y Randy…hizo lo que siempre hace, ya me entienden.

Sonreí gustoso. Pero esa felicidad duró poco al percatarme de que algo frío jalaba mi oreja hasta llegar a la cocina. Dolía…dolía tanto.

Ese algo frío era un dedo.

Ese dedo era de mi madre.

Comienza la función.

-¡Stan! ¿Ahora que hiciste?-por más que suene un susurro, sabía que el mayor de los Broflovski acabaría escuchando toda la conversación.

-¡Yo no sabía que Kyle iba a quedar embarazado!-susurros, susurros por doquier.

-¡Pero de todos modos no debías de hacerlo con Kyle! ¡Sabes cómo es su madre de susceptible con esas cosas!-muuuy susceptible, ¿Eh?

-¡Lo sé! Pero te repito: No lo sabía…

Tres palabras que para mi significaban mucho. Pero que al parecer mi madre no podía notar el gran significado.

-Stanley… ¿Cómo vas a remediar esta cosa?

_Remediar…_

Fruncí el ceño.

-No voy a remediar nada madre, es _mi_ hijo. Y si los doctores descubren la manera de cómo hacer que los hombres aborten para nada en el mundo iría. ¿Me entiendes?-otra vez, esa firmeza y la grata sensación de hacer las cosas bien. Tomé a mi madre de los hombros y volví a preguntarle-¿Entiendes?

La castaña asintió un tanto confundida, lo pude notar en su expresión.

-Hijo…-me abrazó, y yo correspondí. A pesar de todas las tonterías que haya hecho con mi padre la quería mucho-Me alegra que no seas tan descarado como _otros_…

_Auch_. ¿Oíste eso Randy?

-Lo sé. Pero no sé si los padres de Kyle estén de acuerdo con mi idea…-aún estábamos abrazándonos. Mi madre se dio cuenta de mi inquietud, ya que temblé con solo pensar en la idea de que me quieran alejar de _mi _Kyle.

-No creo que sean tan drásticos…ya verás que nada malo pasará-acarició mis pelos sobresalientes de mi fiel gorro. Sonreí. Era cierto que una madre te tranquiliza a pesar de que haya probabilidades que asustan.

Curioso, antes tenía miedo. Pero ahora estoy más que tranquilizado, acompañado de la aprobación de mamá.

Un gran logro, definitivamente.

Salí de la cocina con una sonrisa esbozándose en mi rostro, algo egoísta de mi parte, ya que a Kyle le terminaron dando un sermón. Todo al revés.

-¿Y?-inquirió mi novio con duda y preocupación. Parándose con rapidez de la silla.

-Mi madre está con la misma duda, pero está de acuerdo…-repliqué, sorprendiéndolo con un corto y casto beso en los labios. Como podrán deducir, terminó correspondiendo.

_¡Flash!_

-¡Esto va para el Facebook!-esa maldita voz. _Esa jodida y puta voz…_

Me separé de Kyle, el pelirrojo se sorprendió pero comprendió la razón del separo al instante. Al parecer quería ver algo de acción, ¿eh? Pues le daré acción…

-¡Shelly, devuélveme esa maldita cámara ahora!-sí, la puta de mi hermana me había tomado una foto de Kyle y yo besándonos. Sabía que por alguna razón estaba tan apurada de ir arriba.

-¡No, pendejo!-reía mientras corría por las escaleras en busca de una salida: su cuarto; ni muerto iba a entrar a esa pocilga llena de cosas para torturarme.

Sin duda alguna, me cerró la puerta en mi cara. Y no iba a forcejear.

Volví con la derrota rodear mi autoestima. Kyle sabía de todos modos que no iba a conseguir esa cámara, pero me veía con una sonrisa que me desarmaba por completo.

-Ven acá. Debemos de pensar como le diremos sobre esto a los del grupo…-decía mientras sus suaves labios se posaban en mi frente, me dio algo de risa, ya que se tuvo que parar de puntillas para besarme.

Pero…espera un momento. Solo_ un _momento…

¿Decirle a _los del grupo_?

Eso sería a…Kenny y Cartman…

Entonces…

¿Kenny?

¿Cartman?

Por más tonto que se lea…no había pensado en eso.

_Mierda._

~OOO~

Gah c: espero que les haya gustado, a mí me gustó sólo un poco xD es que adoro este tipo de narración, me agrada porque ahí puedes adentrarte al personaje y describir todas sus emociones, vivir lo que está viviendo, es muy cool ewe. Con tercera persona sucede lo mismo, pero solo un poco (?)

Seeee, como leyeron, nuestro judío favorito está embarazado :3 (me gustaría poner cómo lo hicieron x/D), y eso trae consigo problemas (?). Aasdsadsa, serán casos diferentes, el próximo es el Bunny, luego Creek, luego Dip y ahí Candy, supongo ;u; Gike y Ruren no serán de tanta prioridad (Son secundarios) pero habrá, igualmente Tyde y Grophe :333. Lo tengo avanzado hasta el cuarto capítulo, pero aún así me demoraré en actualizar, sólo pido reviews para saber si lo continuo ;ww;

¡Saludos!

_~TheParkerPress ~ _


	2. ¿Soy gay?

_2. ¿Soy gay?_

**"**_Es como si estuvieras allí en las esquinas de mi mente_**" Troublemaker. Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida**

**Kenny**

_-Ahh…Kenny…-un rubio yacía debajo de mí. Retorcijándose de placer mientras que yo lamía su pecho con lentitud._

_-Hmm…hueles bien…-seguía lamiendo su pecho. Oliendo detenidamente cada detalle de su piel que llegaba a parecerse al suave terciopelo-¿Sabrás bien?-inquirí con una sonrisa llena de lujuria._

_Nuestras miradas chocaron con notoria potencia, era claro que aquel chico quería que lo haga...__**ya**__._

_-…Kenny…-murmuraba ese rubio, que a pesar de conocer su voz no lograba distinguirlo, y eso me molestaba, sólo quería saber quién era. _

_Sentí como mi mano se dirigía involutariamente a su entrepierna, él solo seguía suspirando, hasta que esos suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos. Sí, gemidos, ese rubio estaba gimiendo. Y déjenme decirles que se oía es-pec-ta-cu-lar. _

_Nunca había oído algo igual._

_Mis manos permanecían en esa zona y mi boca a sus labios. Sus labios eran suaves, como el algodón. Disfrutaba de sus gemidos ahogados, eso me provocaba más, mordí con suavidad su labio inferior, y él solo abrió su boca, dejando pasar a mi hambrienta lengua, pasé por su cavidad, explorando cada zona con avaricia, porque ese chico era solo mío...por lo menos, sólo por esta noche._

Me sorprendí abriendo mis ojos de manera rápida, sólo logrando ver algunos desperfectos del desgastado techo que mi habitación tenía-claro, si es que a _eso _se le podía llamar habitación-, sudando y con la respiración entrecortada. _Todo había sido un sueño_. Me revolqué en las sábanas de mi cama, para ver a…un pequeño problema, ahí abajo.

Recordé mi "sueño". Tratando de recordar a ese rubio con el que había soñado. Y por supuesto, pensando en una forma de quitar a mi pequeño amigo.

-Hmm…a ver…piensa en algo-me dije a mí mismo, en voz alta. Después de todo, no creo que eso les moleste a mi hermana, las discusiones de nuestros padres eran más fuertes-¡Oh, ya sé! El trasero de Cartman…el celulítico y asqueroso trasero de Cartman.

Funcionó.

Mi "amigo" bajó con lentitud, hasta obtener su posición normal.

Hubiera sido algo menos asqueroso que el trasero de Cartman…pero quería un efecto rápido, por así decirlo.

Miré en mi celular la hora, este apuntaba las 07:15. Había tiempo para alistarme y desayunar, con minutos sobrados aún. Sonreí como si hubiera ganado la lotería-no me vi a mi mismo, obviamente, pero sabía que mi sonrisa era de esa manera-y me paré, dispuesto a comenzar otro día.

¿Había tiempo para bañarme? Según la gente normal, sí. Pero yo no podía disponer de ese tiempo, si me bañaba iba a gastar el agua que quedaba y mi madre no tenía dinero suficiente para seguir pagando.

Pensando en eso, me cambié a mi habitual parka anaranjada y mis zapatillas converse rojas. No, nunca cambiaba en estilo, además de que era la única ropa que tenía, no me gustaba ponerme una indumentaria que no sea esa. La sentía especial.

Salí de mi habitación con mi mochila en manos hasta llegar a la cocina, no esperaba ver a una pelirroja sonriente con el desayuno listo en la mesa. Eso…sería mentir descaradamente.

-Que bien que despertaste-sí, pueden imaginar esa frase con un tono dulce. En realidad, lo estaba diciendo con fastidio. Uno ya se acostumbra-En la refrigeradora está la comida.

En esta casa, tú _solo_ te sirves tu propia comida.

Abrí la gran puerta blanca-me gustaba decirlo así-y un foquito se prendió mostrando un color anaranjado. El contenido era el siguiente: Pan de molde, huevos, salchichas vencidas, leche del año pasado…etc.

Nada bueno; sólo agarré el pan de molde, me lo comí de una tragada y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

-Aún es temprano-una voz inocente me paró al estar girando la perilla de la portezuela. Me volví para encontrarme con mi pequeña hermana-Kenny, ¿Ya te vas a ir?

-Así es. Será mejor que vaya yendo temprano a la academia, ¿no crees?-decía a la vez que acariciaba su pelo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Será mejor que sí-mi madre estaba cocinando algo. Por lo que pude deducir de seguro eran esos waffles con jarabe de miel-No quiero que uno de mis hijos sean como su padre: un vago estúpido.

-_¡¿A quién le dices vago estúpido, zorra vieja?!_

_No, otra vez, no…_

-¡Zorra vieja tu madre!

-_¡Jódete! ¡Ni sé por qué sigo contigo!_

Tomé la mano de la castaña y salimos de ahí en cuanto antes. No quería que nada le pasara a Karen, desde que tenía nueve años me hice la seria promesa de que mientras yo esté vivo (¡Qué irónico!) ella nunca va a salir dañada, ni siquiera por los señores que se hacían llamar nuestros padres.

-¿Cuándo vamos a visitar a Kevin?-la misma voz de mi hermana me sacó de mis pensamientos, dejé de meditar por un instante y dirigí mi vista hacia los ojos avellana de la menor de los McCormick.

-Eh…pronto-contesté al instante.

Kevin McCormick. Por todas mis muertes, ya me estaba olvidando de ese nombre…mi hermano mayor decidió probar suerte en el trabajo y se fue, con la promesa de volver cuando consiga el dinero suficiente para salir adelante, dejándonos a mí y a mi hermana en el infierno personificado. Hasta ahora no sé nada de él, y no quiero saberlo. Porque con solo pensar que le mentí a Karen que Kevin estaba bien y que sabía en donde estaba me daban ciertos nervios.

A pesar de todo, Karen seguía siendo la misma niñita inocente, aún a sus catorce años.

No me fijé cuan distraído estuve al recordar mi pasado familiar, porque sentí como me chocaba con algo, o más bien _alguien_ para ser más específicos.

-¡Auch! ¡Fíjate en donde caminas, estúpido!

-Yo…yo…

_Esa voz._

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho, Kenny!

Solo nos habíamos golpeado la cabeza. Felizmente, yo solo fui el afectado, Karen no se golpeó ni nada por el estilo.

Pero aún así estaba molesto.

Me topé con una par de orbes grises, que reflejaban todo su arrepentimiento, me sentí un poco culpable ya que se derramaban algunas lágrimas. _Algunas_.

-¿Bu…Butters?

El pequeño Stotch aún seguía conservando su apariencia tierna y sus cabellos rubios; su chaqueta celeste hacía juego con sus ojos grises y…

Okay, esto de describir tus días se estaba volviendo una mariconería. ¿No creen?

La cosa es que seguía viéndose tierno y…mis pómulos…mis pómulos se enrojecieron si razón aparente. Al parecer Karen se percató de eso, pero no me dijo nada.

-Lo…siento, lo siento, disculpa… ¡Perdóname Kenny!-exclamó finalmente, dejándome sorprendido. No creo que ninguna persona haya podido decir varias palabras sin tener la necesidad de respirar. Pero, por favor, estaba hablando de Butters, nadie excepto yo sabía que él era nativo de Hawaii. Seguro era algo normal por parte suya.

-Wow, Butters. Está bien, sólo fue…un accidente y…-malditos nervios. Odio como joden. En realidad sólo quería quitarles esas lágrimas y abrazarlo hasta que se calme.

_Espera… ¿Yo dije eso?_

Agh, olvídenlo.

-Lo que trata de decir mi hermano, Butters. Es que te disculpa-aclaró Karen, con una sonrisa en su faz. ¿Qué estará pensando ella ahora?

-¿En…en serio?-su voz estaba volviendo a sonar alegre-Entonces, está bien…nos vemos allá. Si llego tarde mis padres me castigarán-frotó sus nudillos, asustado ante tal idea. Y se fue a paso lento, adelantándose en nuestro camino.

_Reconocería la voz de mi sueño pero me cuesta creer que…_

-¡Oh Dios mío, Kenny!

El grito de mi hermana me hizo reaccionar...de nuevo...

-¿Qué…?

-¿No te has dado cuenta?-me interrumpió. Tímida pero firme-Oh Ken, se nota que Leopold te gusta.

-¿Gustarle a…? ¡Nooo, Karen!-_'Es que la voz de Butters me recordaba al rubio de mi sueño erótico que tuve en la mañana, y gracias a ello tuve una gran erección'_-Yo no soy gay y lo sabes…

No le iba a responder eso a mi hermana ni en sueños, le destrozaría la poca infancia que le quedaba.

-Que te hayas metido sólo con mujeres no significa que no seas homosexual…-suspiró-¡Vamos, tu cara, estaba roja!

-¿Mi cara…?-toqué mi rostro con una mano, ya sabía que me había sonrojado pero…quería saber si aún lo seguía estando-Mierda…

La castaña soltó una carcajada.

-¡Kenny!-exclamó alegre, tocando su estómago. Demasiada gracia para ella, ¿Verdad?

_No…simplemente no me jodas…_

-Rápido, tengo que dejarte a tu escuela y luego me voy a la academia.

-Aguafiestas…

Sí, así nos bromeábamos cada día, burlándonos uno del otro sin necesidad de un hermano mayor o de dos padres que nos den un ejemplo. Nosotros éramos nuestra propia familia, cada uno.

El lugar estaba siendo adornado de la risa de dos jóvenes que jugaban a la luz del sol de la mañana, queriendo divertirse como nunca lo hicieron en su infancia.

…

Me distraje un poco con mi hermana, por lo tanto gasté los minutos extras que me quedaban. _'Soy un imbécil' _cavilé, pero… ¿Imbécil es tener que estar todo el tiempo con tu hermana para que no se sienta mal? Después de haber pensado eso, me callé.

Me dirigía a la parada de autobuses, en donde allí estarían los novios más maricas del mundo y el culón.

_Un pequeño detalle: _Eric Cartman ya no era un culón. Había logrado lo impensable...bajar de peso.

Oh sí, logró adelgazar hasta llegar a tener un cuerpo normal. Haciendo dieta y ejercicio pudo lograrlo. Una duda mía es por qué tomó la seria decisión de dejar de comer sus queridos Cheesy Poofs.

Nunca obtuve respuesta, y no la esperaba, pero ya me daba una ligera idea…

_Gwendolyn Testaburger_.

Desde niños siempre tuvieron una rivalidad, y no me sorprende; Wendy era una niña feminista y que defendía sus puntos de vista e ideas. Mientras que Cartman era sólo un antisemita-y lo sigue siendo-, egoísta, maleducado, grosero y ofensivo.

Era normal que pelearan. Pero a pesar de eso, se mostraba cierta chispa entre ellos, ambos tenían ciertos puntos en común aunque no lo quieran admitir: los dos hacían lo que sea por obtener lo que quieran y eran manipuladores. No me olvidaba para nada el beso que Wendy le dio a Cartman estando aún con Stanley. Era un golpe bajo para mi querido amigo Marsh, de seguro.

Pero, llegando al tema principal, mi punto era: Que Cartman bajó de peso, sólo para llamar la atención de Wendy.

Desde que Stan decidió dar por terminado su relación con Gwendolyn, a los catorce años, era porque ya estaba harto de que Wendy le cortara una, y otra y otra vez. Y que a causa de eso él estuviera sufriendo por ella, convirtiéndose en un gótico. A todos les chocó esa noticia. ¿Stan cortándole a Wendy? ¿Qué acaso no debía de ser al revés? ¿No se habrá confundido el que difundió la noticia?

Para nada. Todo era tal y como lo dijo.

Mis sospechas de la razón por la cual Stan había terminado con la azabache era una, y sólo una, y apostaba a todo lo poco que tenía a que no me confundía. Estoy seguro de que habrán acertado, era Kyle Broflovski, el judío pelirrojo que llevaba enamorado de Stan desde siempre.

Esa sospecha se confirmó al saber que después de meses-muchos para olvidar el pequeño acontecimiento del fin del "_Stendy_"-Stan Marsh anunció ante todo la escuela que se había vuelto novio de Kyle Broflovski. El pelirrojo estaba sonrojado a más no poder por lo que hizo su novio, ya que al azabache no se le ocurrió otra mejor idea que pararse en el escritorio del profesor Garrison y gritar en plena clase que eran pareja. Sí, _lo gritó_, mi amigo Marsh tenía una voz fuerte, tengo que informar, y cuando grita pareciera que estuviera con un megáfono; sinceramente, no me sorprendería si gracias a su voz fuerte toda la escuela se haya enterado también.

Las reacciones fueron estas: Bocas abiertas, risas, miradas de asco-nunca faltarán los típicos homofóbicos-total...en fin.

Pero, Dios, la reacción de Wendy fue _épica_, se quedó prácticamente con la boca abierta, con una expresión de "_Esto es una jodida broma, ¿verdad?_", sin palabras. ¡Hasta temblaba en su propio sitio!

Todos sabían que Gwendolyn se había molestado mucho con Stanley por haberla humillado de esa forma. Mira que decir en público que tenía un noviazgo con Kyle después de su ruptura no es bonito, ¿Eh? Y encima decirle que estaba con Kyle…era más que degradante…algo para publicar en un programa de chismes, sin dudas.

-_Señor Marsh, por favor siéntese y sigamos con la clase_-recordaba cada palabra que había pronunciado el profesor.

-_¡Uhhhhh!_-los alumnos hicieron un gran murmullo. Molestándolos. Si les soy sincero, yo también hice lo mismo, además que lo veía venir.

También veía venir que Wendy haría algo para tener a Stan. No, eso no significaba que lo quería, para nada. Caprichos suyos.

Sólo lo quería y ya.

Pero Cartman…Eric quería algo con ella, y estaba seguro que "eso" era amor. Sentía amor aunque no lo quiera admitir. ¡Por Dios!-¿Cuántas veces he exclamado eso?-era muy obvio. Como en las comedias románticas suelen decir…_muy _irrebatible.

No me percaté de que me quedé tanto tiempo meditando (otra vez…), pero la voz de uno de mis amigos me hizo reaccionar.

-¡Jajaja! ¡No jodas, judío!-reí ante el juego de palabras. Y me dirigí hacia ellos con una sonrisa-¡Me has hecho el día!

-¡Tú no jod…!

-Kyle, tranquilízate. No es bueno que te alteres…-Stanley habló tapando la boca de su pelirrojo novio.

-Exacto. Porque luego el hijo saldrá deformado o que sé yo-bromeó nuevamente el castaño para seguir carcajeándose.

-¡Aaagh! Stan, ¿Cómo carajos puedes soportarlo?-al parecer Kyle llegó a su límite. Marsh estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-Cálmate, Kyle…

Aún no notaban mi presencia. _¿Había muerto y ahora soy un alma o qué?_

-Hey, chicos-saludé.

-Ah…hola Kenny-respondieron todos al unísono con simpleza y siguieron con lo suyo. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué hice para que me ignoraran?-¡Kenny!-shock, shock, shock. Así me gusta, que me presten atención.

-¡Kenny, a que no sabes la noticia que nos traen los maricas!-exclamó el antisemita ubicando su brazo en mi hombro, con una de sus típicas sonrisas llena de supuesta superioridad.

-¿Qué noticia?-noté que Kyle y Stan volteaban tratando de verse indiferentes. No lo vi, lo percibía.

-Kyle está…-a continuación sus manos se ubicaron en su abdomen e hicieron una curva imaginaria hacia arriba hasta llegar a la parte baja de su estómago, justo en donde termina el tronco. Dando ilusión de una embarazada, mientras silbaba-Oh, puedo apostar a todo a que sí-sonrió a modo de broma cuando vio mi expresión: quedarme sobrecogido.

-¡Cállate, mierda!-bramó el pelirrojo zafándose de Stan.

Cartman siguió mofándose del judío.

-No…no te creo. Stan… ¿es…?

El azabache se apretó el puente de la nariz. Estaba bajo demasiada presión, _pobrecito_.

-Sí, es cierto…-contestó con total madurez. Como si estuviera lidiando con unos niños de cinco años.

-Wooow…-fue mi gran respuesta a una confesión importante-Con que al fin te atreviste Stanley, ¿Cómo se sintió? ¿Fantástico verdad?-posé mi brazo derecho en su hombro. Él solo me miró con una expresión de "No Jodas".

-Cállate Kenny-se apartó de mí. ¿Qué? ¿Ni que fuera tan pesado no?

-Jaja, está bien-bien, si estaba siendo _algo_ pesado-¿Cómo pasó?-la pregunta más obvia del mundo. Pero esta vez, no sonaba tan preocupado o aturdido como lo harían los demás. Sonaba alegre, como siempre, tratando de no incomodar a los que me rodean.

-Tampoco no lo sabemos…-Kyle se tranquilizó y replicó calmado. Después de darle su merecida patada en las bolas al culón-El doctor me dijo que tampoco no tenía ni puta idea… ¿Te imaginas mi cara? Fue…todo tan raro…

Asentí dándole la razón. En lo personal, yo suelo insinuar a mis amigos o hacer reír a la gente cuando lo creo necesario, y ellos lo sabían, pero cuando estaban hablando de algo serio, todo cambiaba, escuchaba a mis amigos y les daba la razón cuando la tenían, y si no, todo lo contrario.

Además, cada vez que no comprendo a la gente y por qué reaccionan de esa manera-cualquier manera de_ X _razón-trato de ponerme en su lugar: ¿Por qué Kyle reacciona de esa manera? ¿Está embarazado? ¿A mí me gustaría estar embarazado? ¿No, verdad?

Ahora entiendo.

-Comprendo-contesté. Con una leve sonrisa, podría decirse que al fin actuaba de acuerdo a la edad que tenía-¿Ya lo hablaron con sus padres?-sí, me mostraba curioso. Quería saber todos los detalles, ¿Qué? ¿Les altera que sea chismoso? Soy pervertido y nadie se altera… ¿Por qué no puedo ser un chismoso?

-Sí, y…los padres de Kyle…al parecer no quieren hablar del tema. Especialmente Sheila…-respondió Marsh-Y mis padres, están de acuerdo con nosotros.

-¿No les obligarán a casarse o algo así?

-Aún no lo sabemos-se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

-Si llegara a pasar, no me sorprendería que sea por parte de mi madre-dijo el pelirrojo.

Ya me estaba olvidando de Cartman, quien estaba revolcándose en la nieve a causa de la patada que le dio Broflovski, con el dolor en sus partes nobles.

-Sí, lo vería venir más por ella-murmuré.

-Chi…chi…cos…el autobús…-susurró Eric, aún dolido. Por lo que pude ver en el rostro de Kyle, no se veía para nada arrepentido.

Los cuatro nos subimos al carro, en donde nos esperaban los mismos chicos de siempre. Entre ellos: Damien Thorn, al parecer decidió quedarse por decisión propia, pero toda la escuela sabía que no sólo era para quedarse a "marcar territorio en tierras nuevas" sino era por una persona en especial…

Y esa persona era nada más que Phillip Pirrup.

Si dos gays del closet decidieron salir hace tres años, ¿Por qué no lo haría Damien? Será curioso y algo sacado de una película que el mismo Anticristo esté enamorado de alguien como Pip, quiero decir… ¡Es Pip! La persona que a pesar de que Trent Boyett le haga bullying _tooodo_ el día esté decidido a sonreír y dedicarle una sonrisa a todo el mundo.

¿Damien no hace nada por ayudarlo? Preguntarán, y se me olvidó ese pequeño detalle. ¡Claro que sí! Es una de mis razones principales por la cual pienso que el Anticristo le gusta el rubio inglés.

Pero bueno, eso es un tema diferente…y tendría que relatarles eso en otro día.

Me senté en un lugar apartado de los demás. En vez de sentarme con Cartman-como siempre-decidí tomar asiento en la última silla. Una silla algo desgastada de color roja, pero no esa clase roja, el rojo oscuro…ese que con sólo verlo piensas en algo perturbador.

Sí, ahí decidí reposar en todo el viaje. ¿Y les digo algo? _Fue genial_.

En todo el trayecto estuve pensando en aquel sueño que tuve en la mañana. Bien, sería un momento adecuado para poder recordar esas cosas. Primero, el hecho de que tal vez, sólo _tal vez _el chico del sueño era Butters. Y segundo, la maldita insinuación de Karen hacia que solo pensara en ese rubio.

Fruncí el ceño. Buscando con la mirada de manera involuntaria al rubio mencionado y, _bingo_,ahí estaba, sentado en una de los sitios delanteros en la izquierda-yo estaba en la derecha-,junto a…

¿¡Junto a Cartman!?

No, no, no. Para nada. No estaba celoso. Sólo… ¿Con Cartman? ¿Por qué con él? Si yo fuera Cartman, trataría de alejar a Butters de mi sitio, no me confundiría si lo estuviera haciendo en este momento. Pero por lo que podía observar él no se mostraba molesto.

Vale, vale, no les veía la cara. Pero…sus cabellos. Aaagh.

_Calma Kenny, calma. Deja de actuar como una chica en su período o como una hembra en celo._

Ese pensamiento desagradable hizo que me calmara, felizmente.

Cartman. Butters. ¿El castaño se mostraba molesto? Lo admito, no lo sabía. Supongo que se habría resignado ya que todos los asientos estaban llenos de modo que si botara a Butters este no tendría otro sitio en donde quedarse, por lo tanto volvería. Pero…esto no encaja, la palabra "resignarse" no iba en el vocabulario de Eric Cartman.

¿¡Entonces por qué coño está con Butters!?

_Vaya que si estás celoso, mierda…_

La incómoda sensación de una extraña razón se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo. Sin tener escapatoria alguna me golpeé repetidas veces la frente con la silla que tenía al frente, puro acero. Mi anhelo por esos momentos era morir por el metal en ese mismo instante, pero mi sorpresa se hizo notar al percatarme que no lo estaba. La vida me jode, entonces, cada vez que quiero morir no pasa, y cuando quiero seguir viviendo, sucede lo contrario.

"_Oh Ken, se nota que Leopold te gusta_"

Sólo esas palabras permanecían en mi cabeza, se reproducían, se iban y luego volvían con más potencia para que chocara contra mi cráneo para que entre de una jodida vez en mi raciocinio.

_No, no dejaré que entres._

No es que sea un tipo que no quería ver la realidad. No es eso. Sería muy cliché. Sólo es…que yo _no soy gay_.

Y creo que ya lo saben, ¿Verdad?

Yo no soy gay ni lo seré. No soy homofóbico-si lo fuera evadiría a Stan y Kyle-, la cosa es que no soy homosexual. Me vieron muchas veces con mujeres, las llevé a la cama y luego ¡bye! Ya no nos volvemos a ver nunca más. Esa es mi reputación. Me acosté con varias chicas como Bebe, Rebecca, Tammy…y muchas, muchas más. Pero… ¿Con chicos? Sé cómo los hombres hacen "eso" y lo demás. Pero nunca me atreví a probarlo, y créanme que la primera persona no sería Butters, ¿eh? Para nada…yo…soy heterosexual, lo soy. A todo orgullo. Sólo me gustan las tetas. No los penes.

Entonces…si soy heterosexual. ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?

_Jodida vida…_

Seguí mirando a Butters. Y resultaba curioso, ya que a estas horas solía "ordenar" mi lista de chicas bonitas con la cual haría sexo en la tarde.

Oh, eso sonó algo descarado. Permítanme corregirlo:

"_A esta proximidad de hora, suelo ordenar mi pequeña lista de ideales jóvenes con las cuales haría el proceso de reproducción, por supuesto, con preservativos_"

Y eso suena muy sofisticado. Pero ya entienden a que me refiero.

-¡No! ¡Para nada haría algo como eso, Eric!

…

Okay, si antes estaba más que curioso por saber que estaban haciendo Cartman y Butters imagínenme en ese momento.

El grito dulce de Stotch hizo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y miraran directamente hacia el rubio, quien estaba rojo hasta las orejas, no sabía por qué, supuse que era por la vergüenza…su cabeza volteó en todos los rostros que lo observaban, para luego volver y agacharse en el pecho del castaño.

Ese comportamiento…ese puto y extraño comportamiento…me molestaba.

_¿Por qué te molestas? ¿De algo que no te gusta, cierto? Eso quiere decir que no me gustó ver a Butters y Cartman juntos._

Pude observar a Eric sonrojándose también. Bien, esto era algo raro, el culón _nunca _se sonrojaba, y era cierto, ¿Qué clase de alien tomó el cuerpo de mi amigo y ahora actúa como él?

Una idea algo paranoica pero a veces podía resultar ser verdad. De hecho.

Pero-pese a todas las ideas raras y locas que cruzaban por mi mente-, el raciocinio aún se encontraba en mí: ¿Una razón para que Cartman se sonrojara? Vergüenza, ¡exacto, vergüenza! ¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?

Seguí observándolos. El castaño quería decirle algo al rubio, pero obviamente no los podía escuchar, traté de leerles los labios y lo que pude entender fueron puras sandeces. Preferiría no contarles.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos. La conductora-nunca cambiaba, seguía conservando su trabajo, al parecer-nos avisó que bajáramos con un sonoro "¡Bajen estúpidos, llegamos!", al acto todos los alumnos bajamos. Stan ayudó a Kyle a que baje, me parecía algo lindo de su parte. ¡Un padre debería de ser así!

Me encaminé hacia mi looker-la academia era algo igual a la secundaria-. En verdad, no quería estudiar, pero sí de eso dependía el avance de mi familia, entonces era tan necesario como el oxígeno para los humanos. Lo abrí, si recordaba bien, iniciaba el día con Literatura. _Como odio ese curso… _Cogí el libro correspondiente y cerré la pequeña puertita. Me hubiera ido sin preocupaciones de no ser por haber escuchado unos sonoros murmullos.

-_Te dije que no Eric... ¡Si hago eso mis padres me castigarían y Wen…!_

-_Perderías una amistad Butters~_

¿Perder una amistad? ¿Qué mierda? Me dirigí sigilosamente hacia donde oía los murmullos, y ahí estaban, Butters y Cartman se encontraban en un rincón de los pasillos. El pasadizo en donde se encontraban estaba casi vacío, sólo algunas personas se pasaban por allí, hasta yo pasaba desapercibido por ellos, o eso pensaba.

-_No, no, te dije que no_-el rubio se estaba negando. Quería saber el por qué.

-_¡Por favor!_-y el antisemita estaba rogando. Mi curiosidad tiene un límite, ¿Sabían?

-_No._

-_¡Pe…pero!_-¿Cartman tartamudeando? ¿_Tartamudeando_?

Era cierto que aquí pasaban cosas inexplicables e inéditas, pero…esto enteramente se pasaba de la raya.

-_Oh vamos Butters, si no lo haces yo…_

-_Te dije que…no. Y no es no. Respeta mi decisión, por favor…_-Stotch seguía negándose, y yo seguía sin saber por qué. Bueno, al menos Leopold se había mostrado nervioso, y eso estaba normal…supongo.

-_Humm…está bien_-"aceptó" y se fue del lugar, sin verme. Pero al mirar hacia un punto en específico se quedó tieso y volvió hacia donde estaba Butters y…y…

_Coño, con sólo recordarlo me daban ganas de golpearle todo lo que él llamaba cara._

Lo besó. (¡Sí, el muy jodido lo besó!) No lo podía creer, y menos lograba creer que algo en mi interior imaginaba ir hacia allá, quitarle a Butters de encima y golpear al culón descargando toda mi furia guardada. Triunfante.

Sí, _imaginaba_.

Sólo me quedé quieto, en mi sitio, observando cómo Theodore besaba a Leopold, al tierno y adorable Leopold Stotch. Lo tomó del mentón, levantó su cabeza y le plantó un beso, fue uno corto, sin dobles intenciones. O así yo lo sentí.

Fruncí el entrecejo y me mordía el labio inferior.

Cuando se separaron el rubio sólo se limitó a ruborizarse y frotar sus nudillos. Sin previo aviso corrió hacia paradero desconocido.

Cartman miró hacia donde iba y lo siguió.

Yo…me quedé solo. Sin poder articular palabra. ¿Era posible? ¿En serio? ¿El culón enamorado de Butters? Bueno yo…pensaba que estaba interesado en Wendy y...vaya, la verdad que no lo sé. Todo fue tan rápido. Ni sé por qué me molesté.

¿Será acaso posible que yo _quizá _esté enamorado de Butters también? No, era imposible. _Yo no soy gay_ y lo comprobé con cientos de chicas ardientes con las cuales me acosté.

Pero… ¿¡Entonces por qué tuve ese sueño con Stotch!?

No, no, no. Tal vez haya varias personas que me hagan querer dudar de mi orientación sexual, pero no me confundirán. Yo sé lo que soy, y soy heterosexual. ¿Verdad? No estuve celoso de Cartman ¡No!

_Para nada…_

~OOO~

Les dije que me iba a demorar en actualizar xD, así que no se quejen (?)

Estuve en cautiverio temporal gracias a los exámenes (son unos jodidos c:). Pero bueno, no hablaré de mis desgracias (?), sólo quiero saber que les pareció. Fueron más de 4000 palabras, (no sé cuantas exactamente, pero sé que son demasiadas) casfsfa, la canción me ayudó mucho en la historia, no soy de escuchar este tipo de música pero bueno...ya que :V

Eso sería todo, sin olvidar por supuesto, todos los reviews que me mandaron, ¡Me hacen feliiiz! :'333. Ah sí, si ven alguna falla ortográfica, discúlpenme, estoy escribiendo sin corrector y pues eso :Y.

¡Saludos!

_~TheParkerPress~_


End file.
